No me ama
by Cerezo501
Summary: Por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Dean Winchester todo parece irle de maravilla, su madre esta de vuelta, el hijo del diablo no resulto ser el nuevo anticristo, su hermano esta a su lado y por fin esta en una relación formal con su ángel. ¿El único poblema? Cas no lo ama.


Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo para este maravilloso fandom y estoy un tanto nerviosa, sin embargo, sería genial si se animan a leer :) todo comentario o critica dicha con respeto siempre será bienvenida.

Este oneshot esta inspirado en el corto argentino del mismo nombre, producido por Martín Piroyansky yo solo no pude evitar imaginar que el lo que pasaria si fuera Dean y Cas los protagonistas.

Sin más que decir, lets go!

...

 **No me ama**

Extrañamente las cosas han estado bastantes bien desde que Cas volvió de la muerte, el vacío o lo que sea, bueno, es cierto que ya no tiene poderes y que tiene que lidiar con la mortalidad (nuevamente) casi desde cero, pero nos las hemos arreglado bastante bien.

Después de todo, ver morir a Cas frente a mis ojos y tener que enterrarlo, pensando que ya nunca más podría volver a ver esos los hermosos ojos azules, puso muchas cosas en perspectiva, así que decidí que si realmente quería a Cas en mi vida, tenía que dejar de ser un maldito cobarde y decirle que se quedara, que quería estar con él.

Para mi gran alivio Cas se lo tomo bastante bien, igual tuvimos un par de desacuerdos en cuanto a mi crianza, o falta de ella, con respecto a Jack, pero gracias a que soy un maldito suertudo Cas me perdono rápidamente.

Las cosas se pusieron bastante locas luego de eso, con mamá en otro universo, Cas siendo humano y Sam intentando ser el nuevo tío/ maestro Yoda del hijo del diablo no sabía muy bien cómo actuar y mucho menos como sentirme. Sin embargo, para mi gran sorpresa luego del regreso de Cas las cosas se encaminaron para mejor sin mucho problema, resulta que el niño no era un mal tipo y a pesar de lo esperado pudimos rescatar a mamá y cerrar la grieta interdimencional y todos felices, Team Free will 2.0 reunidos otra vez y todo eso.

Después de volver de su forzada residencia en el mundo apocalíptico Mamá decidió que necesitaba unas bien merecidas vacaciones y se fue un tiempo a California, Jack, quería explorar un poco, en sus palabras, "la creación de su abuelo" así que se fue a viajar por el mundo y como Cas ya no podía acompañarlo, el niño prometió llamar y volver al bunker tanto como pudiera, eso ayudo a que la culpa y la preocupación del nuevo humano disminuyera un poco. Lo que nos dejó nuevamente solo a Sam y a mí a cargo de enseñarle al ex ángel del señor los pormenores y placeres de su recién ganada y permanente humanidad.

Sam siendo la perra que es, no tardo en recordarme que no podía volver a fallarle a Cas, cómo si no supiera que esta probablemente sería la única posibilidad que tendría en la vida de arreglar la cagada que me mande la primera vez que el ex ángel fue humano.

De ahí en adelante cada día fue una nueva experiencia, la humanidad definitivamente le sentaba bien a Cas, lo vi mejorar a pasos agigantados en cuanto a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo al cazar, pero también lo vi aprender las nuevas cosas que le gustaban, le enseñe nuevos sabores, sobre la buena música y todo sobre lo que sabía sobre cultura pop, para que pudiera darle sentido a toda esa información en su cabeza, y Cas, Cas lo absorbió todo como una esponja, cada referencia, cada acorde de guitarra. Por momentos me entraba el pánico y pensaba que cualquier día Cas tomaría sus cosas y se iría del bunker a tener nuevas y mejores experiencias, a encontrar el amor con su memoria intacta esta vez, a dormir con alguien sin terminar asesinado. El solo pensamiento me mataba, pero me había prometido que esta vez haría las cosas bien para él, que lo dejaría tomar el rumbo que lo hiciera más feliz, y estaba bien con esa decisión, estaba seguro de poder controlarme y dejarlo ir.

Bueno, eso pensé hasta el día en que mientras veíamos "The princess bride" (idea que estoy seguro Sam puso en la cabeza del ojiazul) Cas me besó, y fue, dulce bebe Jesús, por primera vez todo pareció tomar sentido. Sam no se veía para nada sorprendido cuando al poco tiempo le dije que Cas y yo estábamos juntos, solo dijo "¡ya era hora, maldita sea!" y se fue con su pelo ondeando al viento, perra.

Y las cosas han estado bastante bien, lo único que me preocupa es que ya ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que estamos juntos y aun no pasa nada malo, eso no es algo común en nuestro tipo de vida.

Aunque por otra parte Sam dice que si las cosas están bien entre nosotros no ve porque las cosas van a cambiar, todo lo contrario, se van a poner mejor incluso.

Tiene razón, todo va a estar bien, y de última si Cas se pone complicado, me alejo un poco, tomamos aire el uno del otro y listo. Después de todo yo necesito tener mi espacio, que no se meta con mi espacio personal, todo el día encima mío no, soy un tipo que necesita tener su espacio, por momentos no, pero si estoy en mi espacio y él viene y lo invade las cosas no van a salir muy bien…

El tema es, qué pasa si él se aleja de mí mientras yo pienso que está todo bien, no le puedo decir nada, es un hecho tácito que cada uno tiene que tener su espacio personal, no somos un par de adolescentes enfermos de amor.

A parte que después de nueve años de amistad y un año y cuatro meses de relación ya nos conocemos bastante, bueno casi, porque vivir juntos pone a prueba un montón de cosas. Quizás él es un hijo de puta egoísta y llevado a sus ideas y yo no me he dado cuenta, eso puede pasar, o quizá él se dé cuenta de que yo soy un idiota (un simio sin pelo, como dicen sus hermanos) y que no valgo la pena, bueno, no soy un idiota pero Cas quizá piensa que yo podría ser más inteligente.

Sammy piensa que estoy pensándolo demasiado y que todo lo que necesitamos es pasar algo de tiempo fuera del bunker, así nos fuimos solo nosotros dos a un viaje en carretera, todo bien, todo va perfectamente.

Yo sé que Cas me quiere, estoy seguro, ¿pero me ama? Ahora que lo pienso nunca me lo ha dicho, okay, esta esa vez en que el hijo de puta de Ramiel lo apuñalo y Cas dijo "te amo", pero no me lo dijo específicamente a mí, ósea él claramente dijo que nos amaba a todos, como familia… Quiero decir, me lo dice con gestos, actitudes, simplemente quedándose conmigo, pero nunca me lo ha dicho así, diciéndolo con la boca, diciendo las palabras "Te amo."

Lo que quiero decir es que él lo dijo esa vez y yo le dije ,y le digo, que lo necesito, que es como decirle que lo amo, le digo que lo necesito y él lo sabe recibir, me sonríe y se sabe meter dentro de mi "te amo", yo lo digo y es suficiente para los dos, pero él no lo dice, y eso hace una gran diferencia. Quizá él necesita que se genere la situación perfecta para decirme que me ama, si yo genero el ambiente, por ahí le surge, qué tan difícil puede ser. Solo tengo que encontrar la situación ideal.

Estamos parados en un mirador a la orilla de la carretera, sentados en el capo del impala mirando el atardecer, la luz hace que sus ojos adquieran un brillo casi mágico, él está mirándome como si no pudiese caber en sí mismo de tanta adoración que me tiene, Sam dice que Cas siempre me ha mirado así, no sé cómo no lo note. Dios, como soy tan afortunado. Tomo su cara entre mis manos y lo beso, nunca voy a cansarme de oír ese pequeño gemidito de sorpresa cuando soy yo el que inicia algo. El ambiente es perfecto, soy un perfecto romántico. Cuando nos separamos lo miro con intensidad, él solo hace esa inclinación adorable con la cabeza y me sonríe suavemente antes de voltearse y seguir mirando el paisaje.

Soy un insensible, ¿cuál es la diferencia a que me lo diga con palabras a que lo exprese? Ninguna, por eso está todo bien, todo perfecto. Pero igual, no estaría mal que me lo digiera, a mí me haría sentir un poco más tranquilo, pero le tiene que salir a él por iniciativa propia, se tiene que dar cuenta. Aunque, puedo esperar sentado porque si es por él probablemente no me lo va a decir nunca, es así de lamentable, pero este el novio que me toco, que más podría esperar de alguien que paso milenios sin tener la necesidad de expresar algún sentimiento.

 _"Dean, Dean"_ susurra Cas mientras me da besitos en el rostro.

Ya es de mañana y estamos acostados en la cama de un hotel barato que encontramos en el camino luego de ver el atardecer.

 _"Dean, Dean"_ susurra con esa voz de barítono que manda escalofríos directo a mis partes nobles.

Igual no me va a convencer con sus besitos, son divinos, pero no me bastan, las cosas se dicen, somos gente que habla, que tenemos esa capacidad y la vamos a explotar, digo, pasas un montón de tiempo con Sam y él es prácticamente una chica, y si él hasta el momento no te ha adoctrinado para que ante cualquier situación siempre hay que hablar, no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer, a lo que me refiero es que si te gusta un tipo como yo es claramente por mi carisma, eso quiere decir que tu tendrías que ser el de las charlas a corazón abierto y todo eso. Mierda ¿qué soy ahora una niña de treces años?

Aun así, no me sirve estar con un tipo que no tiene la capacidad de decirme dos putas palabras. No puede o no quiere, por ahí no quiere, y si no quiere está bien, no quiere. O no quiere porque no lo siente o porque no me ama.

No me ama, claro que es eso, ¡no me ama!, es así de simple, cuando alguien no ama al otro no le dice que lo ama. Si me amara me lo diría, pero que no me diga "te quiero", es muy distinto el "te quiero" de un "te amo." Uno no va por ahí diciendo te amo.

"Oye, Sammy ese juego de Hockey estuvo genial, te amo."

De todas formas no me gusta el Hockey.

Lo que quiero decir es que el "te quiero" es un sentimiento más amplio, en cambio el "te amo" ya quiere decir otra cosa y quien ama tiene la necesidad imperiosa de decirlo. Y no voy a creer que me ama pero no lo hace falta decírmelo, esa es una mierda. No me ama y me voy a tener que hacer a la idea.

"¿Dean, quieres un poco de pie?"

"¿Dean?"

¿Acaso soy idiota? En cualquier momento se puede enamorar de otro y dejarme en un segundo. Me va citar en un bar, porque de seguro no querrá incomodar a Sam con las repercusiones inmediatas de nuestra conversación, y me va a decir "amo a otro" y yo le voy a responder "yo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar" y me voy a ir contento, súper tranquilo y en perfecto control de mis emociones, como el hombre que soy. Me va a destruir el corazón.

Esto es una bomba de tiempo, en cuanto lleguemos a la playa se va a enamorar del primer hippie ambientalista con guitarra que sepa tocar tres acordes de _The Beatles_. Es obvio y yo desde el agua "¡ven al agua bebe, que esta exquisita!" Lo más seguro es que hasta finja no conocerme.

No lo voy a permitir, lo voy a dejar yo primero, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero me devuelvo al bunker soltero. Lo lamento amigo, serás muy guapo, muy simpático, un poco rarito, cogeremos bien y todo eso, pero tenemos que afrontar el hecho de que no me amas y te lo respeto pero eso no esta tan genial por mi parte.

Fuimos a un lugar de apiturismo con ecocolmenas, Cas de verdad tiene una fascinación con las abejas. Estaba enloquecido con el lugar, aunque yo no tanto, pero para no hacerlo sentir mal le seguí la corriente. Hasta que tuve una epifanía, me di cuenta de que si nos peleábamos por algo y después nos reconciliábamos, teniendo en cuenta que estamos los dos solos y solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, es muy probable, casi seguro que en la reconciliación me diga que me ama. Así que, deje de seguirle la corriente y empecé a criticar el lugar y sobre todo a él por fascinarse con tan poco.

Primero Cas puso esos ojitos tristes, como si alguien hubiese pateado a su perrito, Dios santo soy un monstruo, perdona bebe pero es necesario. Luego se quedó callado y yo seguí un poco más, pero él permaneció en silencio para que las cosas no terminaran mal, hasta que yo dije algo que quizá fue demasiado…

"No se cómo se me pudo ocurrir que esto de viajar solos iba a funcionar."

"¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Dean?! Desde hace un tiempo que estas actuando raro, estas tan distante y ¡no sé cuál es el problema!"

"¡No es nada, es solo que a veces necesito mi espacio! ¡¿Por qué estas reclamándome cómo si fueras mi maldita esposa?!"

"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu espacio!"

"No entiendo por qué te molesta mi distancia si estas insatisfecho con la pareja."

"¡¿QUÉ?! Dean, está claro que el insatisfecho aquí eres tú, no proyectes tus frustraciones en mí. Estas actuando como un imbécil neurótico."

"No me digas, Sherlock."

Cas apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, pero guardo silencio, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pase un par de horas lamentándome de mi miseria y maldiciendo mi estupidez. Llegue a la cabaña que nos dieron con la mejor interpretación de ojitos de perrito que Sam tiene en su arsenal, Cas estaba realmente enojado.

Cuando le di las flores me dijo, "Oh, Dean son hermosas."

Genial, ahora solo quedaba esperar…

Cas puso las flores en agua, me dio un besito y se puso a cocinar, ¡a cocinar! Está pidiendo a gritos que lo deje. Bueno Castiel tú lo estás pidiendo, la verdad una pena, mañana te lo digo.

En lo que dura el viaje lo voy a ir preparando, voy a estar parco, distante, lo voy a mirar mal… todo el día y cuando sea el momento se lo digo.

"Estas haciendo una cara graciosa." Dice Cas con una sonrisa divertida mientras toma su café, este tipo de verdad no entiende las indirectas. Dios como amo su cabello alocado por las mañanas.

Igual yo me voy a dar cuenta cuando sea el momento oportuno para romper, las palabras van a salir solas cuando tengan que salir, como si estuviera poseído, figurativamente. Puedo esperar tranquilo, como un jaguar.

Nos pasamos el día caminando por la playa y haciendo cosas cursis de las cuales, bajo pena de muerte, Sam nunca se va a enterar ¿y qué si se hace de noche y aún no se lo digo? Si se hace de noche solo se lo digo en la noche, nadie puede decirme cuando decidir romper, de todas formas el final es ineludible.

Pero espera un segundo, a las doce va ser el aniversario de su última resurrección, a esa hora no lo puedo dejar, sería muy poco caballero de mi parte. Okay se lo digo ahora, no, no, no, va a empezar su recién celebrado cumpleaños/resurrección triste y solo y esa es la mejor oportunidad para el hippie con guitarra para conquistarlo. Con Cas vulnerable y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras ahoga sus penas en el bar. Seguramente ese hippie lo tomara del cuello y lo acercara a su pecho para consolarlo, y le dirá un montón de líneas baratas con el fin de llevárselo a la cama y Cas cederá porque no sabe la clase de idiotas que hay allí afuera intentando meterse en sus pantalones.

No, no, no, voy a esperar a que pase su cumpleaños, ya van a ser las doce.

"Feliz cumpleaños Cas." Le digo entregándole el regalo.

"Ay Dean, no tenías que molestarte" dice dándome un besito en la mejilla y abriendo el regalo. "Es una cámara."

"Pensé que ya era tiempo de que empecemos a llenar el bunker de imágenes nuestras y de los lugares que amamos."

A Cas le brillan los ojos, hacemos el amor, lo último que veo antes de caer dormido son las tenues llamas en la chimenea.

Adiós mi amor, me despido, ya no te voy a ver más dormido, me despido de los chistes malos, de los juegos con agua al limpiar el impala, del besito en la nariz, del olor dulce de tu cuerpo a pie recién horneado, de verte pelear con el microondas, de tu culo, de cuidarte cuando tienes gripe, de tus manos aferrándose a mi espalda cuando hacemos el amor, de los cachetes rojos, de tu voz diciendo mi nombre como si fuera algo especial.

Esa noche vamos a una Pub, Cas no podría bailar con ritmo ni aunque fuera para salvar su vida. Caminamos de la mano bajo las estrellas y nos besamos casi todo el camino al motel. Voy a extrañar esto.

Es hoy, es terrible pero tiene que ser hoy, es nuestro último día de viaje antes de volver a casa. Tengo que encontrar el momento, no quiero que sea violento, pero ya de por si la situación es violenta.

Igual lo va a saber entender, se va a sentir aliviado incluso, de seguro estaba esperando a que yo sacara el tema, que yo hiciera notar que las cosas no están bien.

Este es el momento, Cas se viene a sentar junto a mí, su cuerpo está lleno de brillantes gotas de agua de mar. Se lo tengo que decir ya, se lo tengo que decir ahora. Este es el silencio previo a la tragedia. Se lo digo, no voy a esperar más, no voy a dejar que esto se dilate, ay es insoportable esto.

Okay, okay se lo digo, se lo digo. Se lo digo ya.

"¡Te amo!"

"Yo también te amo."

Cas tiene la más deslumbrante de las sonrisas.

Sam tenía razón, todo va a estar bien.

...

Gracias por leer, Love


End file.
